elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unenlightened Barbarians
|faction = Vampiric Clan |type = Miscellaneous }} The Unenlightened Barbarians is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is tasked with retrieving a set of notes about their Clan, which may be dangerous to the future of the bloodline if they are obtained by the Mages Guild. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognized as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine Vampiric Clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Obtain the letter sent by a contact from a bloodline #(Potentially) Receive a letter from the Mages Guild #Journey to the town specified by the bloodline contact's letter #*Speak with the contact from the bloodline #(Optional) Journey to the town identified in the mage's letter #*(Optional) Speak with the mage whom sent the second message #Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by the bloodline contact and/or the mage #*Obtain the notes from the sorcerer researching the bloodline #(Either) Take the notes to the bloodline contact before the time limit expires #(Or) Deliver the notes to the mage before the time limit expires Walkthrough Having been officially recognized as a member of one of the nine Vampiric Clans of the Iliac Bay, the Agent will receive a letter delivered by "a pale young boy." This letter informs the Agent that the "unenlightened barbarians" otherwise known as the Mages Guild have stumbled onto a piece of information that may be dangerous to the health of the bloodline. The author of the letter, a member of the same bloodline as the Agent, therefore requests that they meet to discuss how to deal with this problem. A Hidden Researcher The Agent must travel to the town specified in the contact's letter, whom will identify both the sorcerer and their location. With that, the Agent is sent to "point out the error in their thinking," for the sorcerer not only keeps the notes upon themselves, but has decided to hide within a dungeon. With that, the Agent must journey to and enter the dungeon, and find the sorcerer within, whom will utter when struck: Oath! My precious notes! Away, bloodsucker! Away! Once the sorcerer has been slain the Agent may retrieve the research notes from their corpse, before returning to the contact to complete the quest. A Betrayal of Blood However, if the Agent has more than fifteen reputation with the Mages Guild, then they may receive a second letter before they have spoken to their bloodline contact. The note will give instructions for the Agent to meet a mage in another town, whom hopes that the Agent will be willing to aide their "Mages Guild compeers." The Agent can therefore head to the town listed in the letter, and speak with the mage. The mage will reveal that they want the Agent to pick-up the notes from the sorcerer, whom has hidden themselves in a "laboratory" while researching the "local tribe of vampires." The Agent is therefore dispatched to bring the "precious notes" back from the sorcerer, whom will be hiding in the same dungeon as identified by the bloodline contact. With that, the Agent must venture into the dungeon and find said sorcerer. The sorcerer will attack the Agent on sight, although after being dealt a blow themselves they will respond: Wait a minute! Are you the race I was supposed to give the notes to? The Agent has the option of responding yes or no, with yes resulting in the sorcerer responding thus: My sincere apologies, name. I've been very nervous lately. Here are the notes. Be careful, though. Trust no one. Bloodline vampires could be anyone. If the Agent said no then they will have to slay the sorcerer and retrieve the notes from their corpse. Regardless, once the Agent has the notes in hand they simply have to return to the mage who sent them the second letter to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any kind of reward for completing the quest successfully, although there will be a change to their reputation with other factions. However, if the Agent failed the quest by handing the notes over to the mage, they will be rewarded with a random amount of Interestingly, there will be no change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline, regardless of success or failure, unless they hand the notes over to the mage. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Should the Agent hand the notes over to the mage, then their reputation will change thus: Journal Trivia *The notes reveal very little about vampirism, although do elude to a method of curing one's vampirism. **This is developed from the book Vampires of the Iliac Bay. *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed "The Blessing of Vampirism" or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during or after its activation: **Acceptance: "name is involved in terrifically important work down in dungeon." or "Dungeon is a grim place, but good for name to get his/her work done in peace." **Success: "Tamriel may never know just what poor name had been working so hard on." or "name was murdered, they say because he/she was working on a charm against daedra." **Failure: "description's work on vampires apparently has reached the Mages Guild's attention." or "The Archmagister of the Mages Guild himself is studying name's work."